


Double Terrible Trouble

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: It's a beautiful day and two terrible cyborgs are going to be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry woke up after being betrayed by Reginald as a cyborg, but he didnt expect to see Terrence Suave or expect his offer of revenge.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Cyborgs and Suits

The last thing Henry remembered was Reginald betraying him and throwing him off the Toppat airship. He remembered the cold and snow on his skin, he remembered hitting the icy cold water and then... Henry thought he saw something gold and floating headed towards him, but the darkness overtook his body, and he went numb.

The sound of a boat horn blaring quickly woke Henry up. A boat? Why was he in a boat? Then he noticed his left arm was, metal? Henry was starting to panic when a blonde hair woman with purple glasses appeared in the room.

"Easy, easy, young man" the woman said, trying to calm the confused Henry, "You were thrown a great height, your spine and left arm were badly damaged. I replaced them with cybernetics"

That's right, Reginald threw him off HIS airship. But how does this woman know he was thrown off?

"This fine lass's name is Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, or Vin for short" another figure said entering the room, "and my name young lad is Terrence Suave, but since you ran the Toppats for a bit, you might have heard of me."

He was a pretty tall figure, wearing a light gold shirt with a darker gold vest, black dress pants and gold shoes. Both of his arms were cybernetic but gold color and the top half of his face is also covered with what seems to be cybernetic part, with yellow glowing "eyes".

"I heard the Toppat's Air Division was nearby that dreaded Wall complex and I originally was going to pay that backstabber ol Reggie a visit, but then I saw you jumping from, a scooter of sorts and him reaching for your hands then tossing you like a sack of potatoes." Terrence sat down on the edge of the bed Henry was in, "I couldn't fly fast enough to stop you from hitting the water, but I was able to rescue you before the sea claimed your soul"

Dr. Vin chimed in "Terrence brought you here and asked to save you, and what I couldn't save I had to replace with augmentations. You were lucky Terrence found you when he did."

"By the way lad, what is your name and would you like to join me in a round of beat little ol Reggie to near death and chuck him off the ship?" Terrence asked, offering his hand.

Henry gave him name but was leery on shaking his hand on the deal, even though he hated Reginald, he had only heard bad things about how Terrence was reckless when he was leader.

Terrence spoke up "Let me guess, you heard all the "Terrence the Terrible" rumors especially from ol Reggie right? Well think about it like this, Reggie threw you off an airship so you wouldn't get in his way, should you really trust the words of a traitor who backstabbed both me and you?"

Terrence had a point, a big point. Who is to say Reginald hasn't lied about others, he was already a coward and a half.

"Why dont I make a more formal deal, we work as a team to take down ol Reggie and anyone who stands by him and I'll let you take back your place as Toppat leader as long as I can be your second in command, sir" Terrence offered his hand again and Henry agreed, shaking his hand.

"Now that we have a deal sir, let me fetch you some clothes befitting of a Toppat leader, and we can head out to find ol Reggie" Terrence said, taking a slight bow before leaving. Dr Vin started carefully unplugging Henry's IVs and other wires that were monitoring his vitals. Henry asked Dr. Vin if there was some way to repay her since she did kinda save his life, but she insisted it was fine, she was just doing her job as a doctor.

Terrence came back with some clothing, dark blue pants, a black shirt, a blue vest with light blue gemstones on it and a gold long coat. Henry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he went into the bathroom to change while Terrence could only let out a smirk.

Henry got dressed and after a brief rundown of how his new augmentations worked from Dr Vin, Henry went out to see Terrence waiting for him on the deck of the ship.

"The Toppats are heading south at a causal speed, so we should be able to ambush them through the front windows, sir." Terrence said, his arms behind his back. "Are you ready to go?"

Henry nodded, and they both launched rocket gliders from their backs and shot off into the distance. Dr. Vin watched them take off wishing the two good luck.


	2. Here comes trouble and make it double

The Toppat Airship hummed along the ocean towards its destination to the Dogobogo Jungle where their Space station was being prepped to launch in a few days. Reginald Copperbottom sat in the drivers seat with Thomas Chestershire and Sven Svensson at their monitoring stations. "Once we get there then we can start preparations for the launch." Reginald said to Thomas and Sven, clearly in a good mood.

That mood went south fast.

Henry and Terrence crashed into main cockpit flinging Reginald to the back wall while Sven and Thomas ducked under some desks, armed but not sure how to go about fighting two people they once knew as dead.

"Hello Reginald" Terrence said grinning, turning his right arm in a blaster gun.

"Y...you...you died! YOU B..BOTH DIED! I threw you both to your deaths!" Reginald could only muster, shaking at the sharply dress cyborgs of people he betrayed standing before him.

Henry noticed the cockpit door opening and ducked a laser blast blasted at him. Right Hand Man, who apperantly got cybernetic upgrades of his own, quickly jetted in front of Reginald ready to protect his friend and boss. Terrence looked over to Henry and said "So do you want face off the Bootleg Robot Cowboy since you've done a number to him before, or should take care of the rubbish for you sir?" Henry nodded once, then charged Right Hand Man through the airship walls and away from Terrence and Reginald.

Reginald let out a slight snort, still scared to do anything and spoke "When did start calling people sir, or is this some half brained scheme of you using people then killing them for gain."

Terrence extended his left arm and pulled Reginald in to his face, still smiling with his cyborg eyes glowing a dark yellow.

"All I'll tell you is Im not going to kill useful asset like Henry, he is much more valuable alive" Terrence then flew to the outside of the airship which was losing altitude due to no one driving the ship still holding Reginald."However your keep alive card was revoked long ago, dirty backstabber."

Thomas used the commotion to quickly exit the cockpit without notice.

Terrence flew up in the air quite high, knocking off Reginald's hat and hidden gun in the process. "I was going to just drop you into like you did to me and Henry, but Im in the mood to play some fetch." Terrence dropped Reginald then sent a pretty larger golden laser blast after him.

Reginald's last moments were him falling to his death, screaming, then being engulfed in the blast.

Terrence only smiled, slowing descending to the ocean and picking up the water logged hat floating in the ocean.

"Oh Reginald, if only you never listened to that Gingersnap Cookie Crook, things may have turned out differently." He headed back to the airship cockpit when Sven started firing at him through the open window with his hand gun, not caring that the bullets were just bouncing off like rubber.

Terrence sighed "I guess I should go rough up ol Swiss Cheese Kid and get him in line for sir Henry and kinda get this ship not falling to the ocean." Then jetted his way back inside the cockpit for "business".


	3. An Old Fashioned Cyborg Shoot out

While his soon to be second dealt with Reginald, Henry decided to face off with Right Hand Man, who he wasn't expecting to be alive, or a cyborg. He almost got Right Hand Man to the airship's vault when Right activated what appeared to be leg jet boots and pushed him into an empty cargo area.

"Im not sure how you or that snake Terrence is alive, but Im going to grind you both to dust and then burn that dust to the ground" Right Hand Man growled as he changed his right cybernetic arm into a gun and started blasting at Henry. Henry transformed his own left arm into a shield and bounced off the blasts. He had to think of a way to disable or remove Right Hand Man's arm.

The gears in Henry's head started turning, and then he got an idea. He charged forward with his shield towards Right Hand Man, still deflecting his shots until he got right at him and quickly changed his shield to a gun, dismembering Right Hand Man's cybernetic arm, not before taking a blast to his own face, damaging his left eye.

Henry quickly retreated backwards, getting some distance between Right-hand Man and himself and trying not to show the pain from being shot and blinded in one eye.

Right-hand Man's anger was fuming and started blasting at Henry with his eye laser, not caring for whatever damage he is doing to the ship. Henry switched back to shield arm, knowing it would only buy him some time before it breaks.

"YOU CANT HIDE BEHIND THAT SHIELD FOREVER HENRY!" Right-hand Man yelled, continuing firing without care for himself or the ship.

Henry was at a loss at what to do and his shield was not only about to fail, but the bloodloss from his eye injury was starting to make him woozy. But he saw something, no, someone sneaking behind Right-hand Man.

Thomas struck the back of Right-hand Man's head with a Joy Buzzer that Henry gave him as a gift long ago, knocking out his cybernetics and knocking out Right-hand Man. Henry then motioned Thomas to move out of the way before finishing him off with a blast to the face.

Henry started walking back before almost blacking out, luckily Thomas caught him in time and lent his shoulder to support Henry as the bloodloss had really started to take a toll. Thomas decided to walk Henry to the med bay for his wounds before things got worst. "So are you taking back the Top pat Clan leadership, or is, he going to lead again." Thomas asked they were walking, Henry knowing that the "he" he was referring to was most likely Terrence. Henry explained that Terrence was going to let him lead as long as he was second in command and that whatever he did in the past is in the past. Thomas nodded, not too keen on the idea of Terrence Suave returning in any form, but trusted Henry enough to put aside his worries about now.


	4. Conclusion, for now.

It was roughly a month since Henry and Terrence's plan to retake the Top pats and kill Reginald. Terrence, Sven and half of the Toppats went ahead with the Space station launch while Henry and the other Toppats stayed on the newly rebuilt airship, not wanting to put all their riches in one place.

The launch wasn't without its problems as the Government attacked the launch site the day before the launch, trying to surprise attack the Toppats. Unluckily for the Government, Terrence was looking for a good fight and nearly wiped out the Government's forces, sparing only a young looking helicopter pilot that he figured with time and his suave ways with words would be an eventual asset to Henry and the Toppat Clan.

Most Toppats were quick to welcome Henry back as leader and any loyalist quickly were taken care of by either Henry himself or Dave who was kinda enjoying his new role as "human resources". Thomas himself became an advisor to Henry, helping with plans and raids.

Speaking of raids the Toppats were still on top of their stealing game, stealing millions treasures and rare gem stones without too much trouble. Even Terrence got in on some raiding action, finding a new-found thrill he hadn't had when he was leader so long ago,

Henry decided not to go with a cybernetic left eye for now, some in part of not want to bother Dr Vin, and got a regular glass eye and a blue eye patch encrusted with various gemstones. He got a custom blue top hat with a gold rim made to officially mark his return to leadership.

People did notice that Terrence could easily wriggle his ideas and suggestions to Henry, but most of those suggestions were to the benefits of the Toppats Clan and Thomas didn't see any real malice for now, but he kept an extra eye out just in Terrence tried to do something that would endanger the Toppats or Henry. 

Henry mused on his captain's chair about how it was a good day today, and he and his Toppats were going to be terrible for those who opposed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may expand this further or give Terrence his own spotlight. Was a fun take on the Revenged route.


End file.
